


With All The Charms of a Woman

by ficforthought



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Implied Relationships, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficforthought/pseuds/ficforthought
Summary: Hope says they've never met but there's something so familiar about her that Alaric doesn't believe a word of it. Set over the course of S2e02 - S2e04.Title from 'Young Girl' by Gary Puckett & The Union Gap.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Alaric Saltzman
Comments: 17
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [With All The Charms of a Woman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661528) by [Silentiumsilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentiumsilence/pseuds/Silentiumsilence)

> My first het, be kind!

“Hi,” Alaric says to the jock looking student passing him in the hallway on the first day of school, then he turns his head to greet the petite brunette in front of him, “I’m Principal Saltzman,”  
  
As soon as looks directly at her, something stirs, a weird sense of familiarity which catches him off guard, so much so that he ends up drawing out his surname with a slightly puzzled tone. He feels like maybe they’ve met before but then he’s new at the school and can’t possibly be expected to remember every student’s face. Maybe he’s met her, maybe she has a twin sister…no matter, “Who are _you_?” he asks, full of curiosity.  
  
In his office she sits in front of him and he can tell she’s nervous, the kind of nervous that’s not quite befitting most students on their first day at a new school, it’s something else entirely, “_You_ are a blank slate, Miss… Marshall,” there’s something off but he can’t quite place what… it’s like a loose thread in the back of his mind that he just can’t catch. Before she can leave he makes it clear that he’s noticed, “You know, I...er, I’ve got two daughters. I know when they’re not telling me something…” He offers help, someone to talk to if she needs it, knowing somehow that the answer is going to be ‘I’m fine’ and he’ll watch her leave the room. He can’t help but feel disappointed when he’s right.  
  
He doesn’t expect to see her again so soon - in the boys locker room of all places - and he certainly doesn’t expect her to take his legs from under him then pin him down on the ground with a hand in the middle of his chest. It’s fucking bizarre,“OK seriously, who _are_ you?” he pants, trying not to let on that he’s as winded as he is.

§

It’s almost 3am and Ric hasn’t slept at all tonight. In the past couple of weeks he, Hope and staff and students of the Salvatore school have vanquished yet more monsters. A Cyclops, a Shunka Warakin… what was next? “Urgh,” he grumbles, trying to push those thoughts away. He turns over onto his side, trying to get comfortable enough to at least rest if he isn’t going to get to sleep tonight. He tries to clear mind, breathing in deeply through his nose, out slowly through his mouth, willing his body to relax. He concentrates on it until his limbs feel a little heavier but his mind won’t switch off, and it keeps coming back to one thing in particular: Hope Mikaelson.  
  
There are things he’s learned about her, much more that he doesn’t know, he’s sure; and things he doesn’t understand either about her or the situation with Malivore and the monsters. Then there are the things that creep into his thoughts, things he _shouldn’t_ want to know but the questions come anyway, unbidden, and most of the time unwelcome.  
  
The things he knows for sure are that she’s Klaus and Hayley’s daughter and because of this she’s suffered more loss than anyone her age should ever have to. Both of her parents and her uncle are gone, plus the boy she loved, her friends and evidently, Alaric himself, too. No wonder she’d gone to him that evening after they’d killed the Cyclops, she had nobody else… neither of them did, he’d told her that much, leaving himself open and vulnerable. He of course had his girls but he wanted them keeping out of this whole mess as much as possible, he always had, but his track record on that front was a shit show.  
  
He knows that when she told him he was the closest thing she had to a father, it _hurt_ in a way he didn’t expect. It wasn’t simply pity for her loss, it was more than that - something deeper, again, something he couldn’t quite place. He’d found himself moving closer to her, drawn to her, somehow, wanting, no _needing_ to be closer. When she’d initiated the hug between them he didn’t hesitate to hold her tight and rub her back, offering that small comfort. How could he not?  
  
He knows - but doesn’t _remember_ \- that he and Hope have a history of fighting monsters together. He knows that he was absolutely certain the muscle memory didn’t lie to him, not only had they been a team of some kind, they worked _well_ together. She’d told him, ‘Leaving will be easier if you don’t know,’ about the rest of their past, and he knows there was no hesitation in his reply, ‘Well then don’t leave,’ somehow knowing that was the last thing he wanted her to do. He didn’t hesitate in offering her his crossbow when he thought she was going to leave no matter what he might say to get her to stay. He had so much history with that weapon and still he didn’t bat an eyelash, just handed it over, having absolute faith in her and knowing it was warranted, though having no idea why.  
  
He knows that he’s seen how strong her magic is, how independent, feisty and stubborn she is; and that when he saw the Cyclops flinging her around like a rag doll, he didn’t give a second thought to putting his life on the line for her by taking the creature on. He also knows she feels guilty, like all of this is her fault. It’s not true, there has to be more to it, but he knows she’ll continue to think it is, anyway.  
  
Things he doesn’t _understand_ are whether there’s anything that can be done to get people’s memories of Hope back, or whether getting them back would be a blessing or a curse. He doesn’t understand some of the things she’s said to him - ‘I’m just here to kill this monster, OK? Then I’ll be on my way before _this_ gets any more complicated’ … he hadn’t thought to ask at the time, what with the random girl seeing what happened and needing to have her compelled, but along with other things, he wants to ask if there was something more to ‘this’. She’d told him that first night, ‘You should keep the beard’ - why would she comment on that? Is his physical appearance something she’s interested in? He wants to understand.  
  
He sighs, rolling again to lie flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Now his thoughts are heading down a path they have no business taking. He gets a tingling under his skin at the idea that Hope _is_ interested in his physical appearance. He’s noticed her subtle glances, her eyes flicking over his chest, both in his work shirts and the closer fitting t-shirt he wore at the football match, his legs in the shorts, too. He’s can’t help but notice her physical appearance, it’s hard not to, she’s gorgeous. If he didn’t know her - which in his current state of supernatural amnesia, he actually doesn’t - and as a man with a healthy appreciation of the female form, he would allow himself to look his fill of the beautiful young woman. As it is he’s forcing himself on a daily basis not to run his eyes over her sexy curves, shapely ass and thighs and full breasts, all accentuated by her figure hugging clothes. He keeps eye contact as much as he can, but even looking into those bright eyes sends a zing of lust through his body.  
  
He shifts a little to push the covers down to his thighs, knowing that not for the first time he’s inevitably going to wrap his hand around his dick while he pictures the tribrid. Alone here in the dark, although his knows it’s wrong, he gradually allows his mind to wander. He runs his hand across his chest, the prickly hairs dragging across the tender skin of his palm as he does, extending his fingers to tease a nipple. He thinks back to his second meeting with Hope in the locker room - he could feel some of her strength as she pinned him to the floor and has no doubt that was just a fraction of her power. He brings his other hand to stroke his middle and index fingers along the sensitive skin above his boxers, tracing lower until he can drag his nails across the top of his pubic hair and under the waistband.  
  
As he imagines what it would be like to have Hope straddle him, he feels his cock rapidly filling. He wonders how much of her strength it would take for her to render him helpless under her grip. He’s always liked women who take control in bed and the thought of being pinned underneath her makes his toes curl.  
  
He plucks at his nipples one by one before pinching them hard, the pain/pleasure mix making him softly cry out. He pushes his boxers down slowly, imagining it’s the brunette doing it, teasing him, pressing kisses to his chest and stomach before dragging her tongue up his length. He takes himself in hand, now, stroking a couple of times then squeezing, urging out the slick he’s already leaking and spreading it around the sensitive head. He moans at the thought of smaller hands doing this, wonders if Hope’s whole hand would fit around his generous girth or not.  
  
His heartbeat thumps, heat building up causing sweat to prickle his skin as he pictures Hope looking up at him with those big blue eyes as she licks another stripe up his cock before swirling her tongue around the head, then suckling on the tip. His thighs tense as he picks up the pace, imagining her taking more of his length, moaning around her mouthful before she moves to straddle his hips and slides down onto his cock.  
  
He’s panting, stomach muscles clenching, spare hand gripping the sheet as he pumps faster, imagining Hope riding his thick dick, pinning his arms above his head and using him for her pleasure. In his head her full breasts bounce as he moves her hips faster and faster until she reaches her peak, crying out and clenching her muscles around him. He comes picturing her looking down at him with a feral look on her face, eyes glowing orange-yellow as she keeps moving until he cries out and spills deep inside of her.

§

The next day the girls take on the Oni while he’s flirting with the Sheriff… well more accurately she’s flirting with him. In the back of his mind he hears Hope teasing him about the Sheriff being into him, and when she offers him a drink and a clean slate at the Mystic Tap, he smiles politely but makes no commitment.  
  
After he and Hope bury the murdered Samurai he tells her what he’s been thinking since he got the call to go and help, “I should have been there, tonight, with you and the girls. I got distracted from what matters most,” and he means it. He knows that in that sentence he should have said ‘the girls and you’, but right there looking at her he couldn’t bring himself to say it that way around. Josie and Lizzie have each other and he wants Hope to know that someone puts her first. He thanks her for her help, and he means that, too. He swallows, asking the question he knows he has to, but the words come out slightly strangled, “What about Landon?”  
  
As they’re climbing into his truck afterwards, he thinks about what Hope had said, what if Landon _did_ still want to be with Josie even after she told him what was going on? How could Ric possibly be OK with that? He loves his girls so much, yet the thought of one of them being the cause of Hope’s pain makes his heart ache.  
  
He puts the key in the ignition but doesn’t start the engine. Hope it sat next to him, unmoving and unspeaking. He shuffles in his seat, twisting his body so he’s facing her and sees she’s got her hands clasped together in her lap, he suspects it’s to stop them shaking. Her hair is covering her face and he can’t have that. She’s hurting and he wants to be able to do something to comfort her, “Hey,” he says, softly and reaches to tuck her hair behind her ear. He sees her tear stained cheek and puts a hand on her shoulder, “what can I do?” he asks, not sure that she’ll even answer with anything other than ‘Nothing, I’m fine’, so is a little surprised when she meets his eyes, wiping away the tears from her cheek and under her eyes.  
  
“Hold me?” she asks and she sounds so vulnerable and _young_.  
  
He’s torn for a minute, given that less than twenty four hours ago he was jerking off to thoughts of her. The fresh tears that spill down her face cause his chest to constrict and he reaches for her, pulling her towards him with one arm. It’s the best he can do from this angle. She doesn’t have her seatbelt on so moves closer, one hand on his chest, the other around his waist and her head buried under his chin. Without thinking, he awkwardly undoes his own seatbelt and slides closer, holding tighter around her back and cupping her head with his other hand. He strokes her hair and places a soft kiss to the side of her head before resting his chin on her head. His hands are in constant motion, soothing her as best he can. This close her can smell her shampoo, perfume and the scent that’s all Hope, herself and it’s utterly intoxicating. He knows he should let her go, a hug that’s all, this is dangerously close to cuddling. He goes to pull away and her hand shoots out to grab his wrist.  
  
She looks up at him, her face beautifully enhanced by the moonlight, worrying her bottom lip with her white teeth. Her gaze has him mesmerized and he’s not entirely convinced she’s not cast a spell to freeze him there. His heart rate has spiked, he can feel the pulse in his neck throbbing and he can’t tear his eyes away. What air he has in his lungs feels like it’s been punched out of him when she moves closer, “Kiss me?”  
  
He pulls back slowly, gently freeing his wrist from her grip and strokes her face, “That’s not a good idea,” he barely recognises his voice, low and raspy.  
  
“_Please?_ she says, almost begging and it goes straight to his cock.  
  
“Hope,” he whispers, still looking into her eyes, “I can’t.”  
  
Her face immediately hardens, “Don’t you dare tell me I’m too young.”  
  
“Sweetheart, you _are_, you’re seventeen, I’m old enough to be your father.” _This is the right thing_, he tells himself.  
  
Hope’s expression changes, takes on a calmness that’s frankly a little disturbing and more than a little hot, “But you’re not my father, Ric, and you don’t look at me like I’m too young. I know you’ve thought about it, more than once.”  
  
Ric gasps, swallows hard then licks his lips as he tries to think over the pounding of blood in his ears, _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_. He knows all the words that should come out of his mouth, all of them variations of a denial, but what actually comes out is a breathy moan as Hope’s hand slides down his belly then lower to cup his hard cock through his trousers. Too late to deny anything, now.  
  
“Shhh,” she says, the hand that’s been on his chest sliding up his body to angle his chin towards her, “I want this. I want _you_, I have done for a long time.”  
  
Her lips are soft and hot against his when she presses them together. She kisses him once, then twice before she pulls back to look at him, a soft but encouraging smile on her face. His breath is coming too fast, the intensity of her gaze is making him hotter by the second. He licks his lips and she watches the motion before leaning over to kiss him again, more insistent this time, and when he opens his mouth slightly and starts to kiss back she slides her tongue over his bottom lip before pushing it just inside his mouth. There’s nothing tentative about it, he thinks, she’s teasing him and he moans into it, snaking his own tongue out to meet hers.  
  
They stay like that until the need to breathe overwhelms them both and she pulls back, squeezing his cock and rubbing more insistently as he raises his hips into the glorious pressure. “Hope,” he says for want of anything more coherent.  
  
“Ric,” she says before almost attacking his lips, all tongue, teeth and passion, “I want you inside me, _now_.”


	2. Chapter 2

"Christ," he pants, drawing in huge gulps of air, "are you serious?" he has to be sure about this, _Hope_ has to be sure. He may possibly - hopefully - be about bury himself inside a seventeen year old but he’s not a monster, "I don't want you doing anything you'll regret."  
  
Hope looks at him and laughs, a soft, fond smile on her face which makes it look like the weight of the world has been lifted off her young shoulders, "You won't remember this but you asked me that very same before our _first_, first time," she pushes away from him long enough to take off her top and open her jeans, "I'm 100% certain this is what I want," there’s total sincerity in her tone.  
  
Ric blinks, "We've done this before?" not quite believing he could get himself into this situation twice… although it wouldn’t be the first time in his life he’s done something reckless.  
  
"_Ohhh yeah_," she replies, a filthy tone to her words, “Plenty of times,” she adds, sounding life an afterthought while she’s lifting her hips to push down her jeans and kick them away along with her shoes. She immediately leans back towards him, tugging at the hem of his shirt indicating that he’s to take it off "just think of all the fun we'll have while you work out what gets me off all over again!"  
  
His dick likes that idea very much, twitching and leaking into his boxers, "How many… how long did we…?" he asks, not entirely sure he wants to know the answer, but pulls off his shirt anyway while she sets to work on his belt and zip, tapping his thigh until he lifts his hips and they push the rest of clothes out of the way between them.  
  
Hope's eyes twinkle with mischief, "Long enough," is the only response she gives before she waves a hand in his direction, mumbling something he doesn’t understand but knows it’s magical in origin. The whole seat slides back away from the steering wheel and reclines a little, too.  
  
Ric jumps at the sudden movement, hands scrambling for purchase on the window and the seat below him. Hope wastes no time climbing into his lap and his hands then automatically grip her hips. She slides a hand into his hair and leans in to kiss him again, immediately controlling it , which in itself is a turn on. He can feel her body heat and spreading everywhere they touch and rolls his hips upwards to feel more of it and to relieve some of the ache in his groin. The increased contact makes them both moan into the kiss, Hope’s thighs squeezing tighter for a moment as she pushes her tongue so deep into his mouth he feels like she’s trying to taste every inch of it.  
  
He lifts one hand from her hip to tangle in her hair and pull hard enough that it breaks the kiss but not hard enough to really hurt. She opens her eyes to look down at him and her pupils are dilated, full of lust and sends a thrill through him knowing he’s done that to her, “You like that, huh?” he rasps, watching her nod wordlessly, “Show me what else,” he says, willing to do pretty much anything to please her at this moment.  
  
She guides his other hand to cup her breast through her bra. He can feel her nipple hard through the material so he moves so that his thumb can brush against it. She gasps immediately, eyes flickering in pleasure so he does it again with increased pressure, “More,” she rasps, reaching back to undo her bra and slip it off one shoulder.  
  
Before it drops any lower and they truly start down a path they can’t come back from, he has to _know_. He lets go of her hair and uses the same hand to cup her chin, “Hope, look at me,” she complies immediately but he can see her making an effort not to roll her eyes, “Before… was this…,” he sighs, not wanting to say the words and kill the mood but he has to, “what about Landon?”  
  
She sighs and does roll her eyes then, “Damn it, Ric, this isn’t about him, it never was, it’s about _us_. You know I love him but he doesn’t give me… what you do,” she brings a hand to his chest, curling it and drawing her long nails across one of his pecs and she isn’t gentle about it. That pleasure/pain sensation makes a moan slip from his lips, “He’s a boy and it takes a _man_ to give me what I need,” she guides his hand down from her chin, past her breasts, over her stomach and into her panties, holding his hand over the wiry hairs there but stopping short of where they obviously both want him to be, “Are you telling me you don’t want this?”  
  
With that cocky, knowing tone in her voice she sounds just like her father, and _shit, why the fuck is he thinking about_ Klaus, _now of all times? He’s gone_, he tells himself, _he can’t rip anyone apart anymore_. Ric edges his hand closer to her clit as he shaking the thoughts of her father from his mind. He can smell her musk, see the pulse in her neck throbbing under the thin skin there and for the first time in years has the fleeting wish he was still a vampire so her could sink his teeth into it and feed on her while he sinks into her, “Fuck,” he pants, “of course I want it, just tell me…” the thought ways heavy in his chest, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth as he says the words, “Did I ever put any pressure on you?”  
  
She laughs, but then fixes him with a sincere look, “No, never, if anything it was the other way around. You were the perfect gentleman but I knew what I wanted and eventually I made sure I got it.”  
  
“Huh,” he says, relieved and amused at the same time, “is that right? Demanding, aren’t we?” she proves his point by tugging on his wrist, moving it further down, guiding his fingers through her slick, grazing briefly over her clit then lower until he can stroke his middle finger over her folds.  
  
“Not the first time you’ve said that, either,” she says, a broken moan leaving her as he slips a finger inside her.  
  
“Shit,” he says, marveling at the slick heat, “you’re soaking,” he pulls out only to push back in with two fingers, pumping in and out a couple of times and watching her draw in a shaky breath, a satisfied look on her face like she’s just taken a sip of her favourite peanut butter milkshake. Later he’ll wonder how he knows that about her but right now he’s focussed on taking this gift she’s so freely offering.  
  
“It’s what you do to me,” he gasps, shifting her hips, gripping his fingers with her inner walls.  
  
His cock twitches, getting harder still and reminding him it’s not had any attention. He can’t help but grind upwards again, feeling his own knuckles pressing against his length, “Ungh,” he moans, “you’re… that’s so wrong…. so hot,” he moans as he feels her rippling around his fingers. He pulls down her bra, finally exposing her full, round and soft breasts. He takes one of her hard nipples between thumb and forefinger, rolling at tugging it slightly while he latches on to the other with his mouth, licking and sucking the puckered, sensitive flesh. Hope cries out, clenching her muscles around his fingers again, her walls rippling wonderfully as he sucks and pinches harder. There’s an obscene, wet sound as he pumps her pussy, her slick coating his fingers and running down onto his palm. It should be disgusting but the fact that he’s so wet for _him_ makes it anything but. Heat is pouring off her all over and she grinds her hips down, rocking, trying to get him in deeper. He changes angle slightly, curling his fingers to reach that spot deep inside her and pumps harder and faster. Her clit is slick and swollen where his thumb is flicking it and he knows she’s close from the gorgeous noises she’s making as well as the increasing pressure around his fingers.  
  
She puts both hands on his head and abruptly pulls his head off her nipple, angling it up and kissing him wet and messy, “Oh God, yeah,” she grinds faster, “your hands... more...so close...” he complies with her wishes and seconds later she’s whimpering, moaning and crying out, coming hard. It’s one of the hottest things he’s ever seen, so hot he feels like he might come, untouched against her slick thigh. It’s as though she reads his mind, gasping for air, she roughly grabs his throat, squeezing so tightly he can feel the bruises forming already, “Don’t you fucking dare, you come inside me, you hear?” it’s a snarl and it absolutely does nothing to dampen his arousal. He’s so hard it’s becoming almost painful.  
  
The next thing he knows thrown into the back of the truck, crashing into the inside panel then landing somewhat awkwardly on his back. He’s - understandably - a little dazed, “Shit, what was that for?”  
  
She’s crawling into the back with him with a predatory, almost feral look in her eyes, though he doesn’t feel the least bit intimidated, it only makes him want her more. He pushes up on one elbow and takes his dick in his hand with the other, desperation for some attention, moaning at the sensation, until against his will his arm is pinned to the window with Hope kneeling in front of him, arm raised having just cast her spell.  
  
“Hands off what’s mine,” she says with a smirk.  
  
He can’t help but laugh even through the fresh spike of lust burning through his veins at how easily she can control him, “Yours? Possessive much, Miss Mikaelson?”  
  
Her smirk increases, “Oh please, _Principal Saltzman_, are you trying to say you don’t like it?” She pushes her panties off and straddles his legs, knees either side of his thighs and leans down to kiss him. Their tongues battle for dominance and he thinks he wins this one when he sucks on hers and she whimpers, pushing her breasts onto his chest with a moan.  
  
They break apart and she looks down at him, staring intently into his eyes. He sees a very brief flash of yellow in them before his world tilts and he finds himself in a full body lock, his arms above his head, her feet tucked under his knees, thighs locked tight around his, all of her weight holding him down. He feels his heartbeat spike, arousal warring with the fight or flight impulse. He steadies his breathing as much as he can under the circumstances and lets his body go limp, as if he’s submitting and as soon as she loosens her grip, smiling down at him, he reacts. He pushes his body up, bringing his leg around over hers, rolls and flips them easily, slamming her down and pinning her in the same position he was in moments ago. She looks a little dazed and he feels the smirk spread across his face, “I would’ve expected you to read that situation better, whoever trained you should be ashamed of,” he was about to say ‘themselves’ when a flash of their bodies in this position runs through his mind, “himself...” he raises an eyebrow, “_myself_?”  
  
She nods and laughs, the movement shaking both of their bodies, “Yes, Ric, you should be thoroughly ashamed over yourself, it took you far too long to realise I was _letting_ you pin me down because I wanted your body on mine.”  
  
“Devious,” he says, shifting so he’s taking his weight on his knees, threading their fingers together before kissing the side of her exposed neck, “little,” more sucking kisses, scraping his blunt teeth over the pulse point he was obsessed with, earlier “minx.”  
  
“Uh huh,” she replies, shifting her hips and hooking a leg around the back of his thigh, pulling him closer, “worked, didn’t it? _Twice_!”  
  
The feel of her soft, silky skin under his cock is enough to send a renewed burst of arousal around his body. He feels it pulse and leak onto her thigh, slicking the way for him to rock easily against her, the renewed heat of need coiling is his belly. He kisses her swollen lips again, shifting his hips so that his cock slips against her still slick folds, increasing the pressure until he’s sliding up and down them, teasing them both and desperate to push in and feel her tight heat. Suddenly a thought hits him and he pulls out of the kiss, angling his hips away from her, “Condom,” he pants, his heart sinking, “don’t think I have one.”  
  
She grabs his ass cheek, pulls him towards her again, putting their bodies back where they were, “I’m on the pill,” she snakes a hand between them, easing open her folds and guides his cock head inside them, “plus _tribrid_, can’t catch anything.”  
  
He gasps as she clenches around him and it feels like she’s trying to draw him in using just her pussy. He can’t help the involuntary movement of his hips, sliding into her a little more, groaning at the feelling of her walls around him before he forces himself to pull back out, “But I’m human. What about Landon, is he clean?”  
  
A full on growl rattles in her chest, “For fuck’s sake, Ric, are you going to make me spell it out?”  
  
He looks down at her, confused, “I think you should.”  
  
“Urgh,” she loosens her grip on him with the exception of threading one hand through his hair, a firm grip so he can’t look anywhere but into her eyes, “hands, mouth… that’s it. The only person to fuck me is _you_!” she emphasises the last word by reaching for his cock, her hand a hot brand around it, rubbing her thumb over the slit in a way she obviously knows he likes.  
  
He moans at the sensation and her words, “_Fuck_!”  
  
“That’s the idea,” she replies and spreads her legs, grabbing his ass again with supernatural strength and hoisting him towards where she wants him.  
  
He wastes no time, then, claiming her with mouth and cock as he pushes his way back inside her pussy, urgently. He feels like a man possessed, breaking the kiss and looking into her eyes as he pumps his hips, slamming into her over and over with more force that he ever would with a human.. All he can focus on is the slick heat of her, the tightness as she squeezes around him and their shared grunts and breathy moans. His muscle memory doesn’t only apply to them fighting together, then, he thinks. He can tell from the look of bliss on her face that he’s not being too rough, even though he wasn’t really worried. As if she can read his mind she scrambles for purchase on his sweaty back and shoulder, “Harder, fuck me harder.”  
  
He has to change position to get the leverage he needs, lifting the thigh higher around his waist and sinking in deeper, “Tell me if it’s too much,” he reaches his hands under her back and grips her shoulders pulling her down as he plunges into her as hard as he can. It’s not long before she’s crying out, her pussy squeezing him so tight that it’s almost painful and coming for him for the second time. He chases his own pleasure, now, speeding up, almost ready to let go and fill her with his load when suddenly he’s frozen. Hope is gasping for air, her hand a fist above his head and where he’d been seconds away from coming, he feels the pressure and urgency receeding, “What the fuck?” he gasps.  
  
Hope opens her hand and he can move, but he finds himself flat on his back again. She straddles him on shaky legs, “I’m not done with you, yet,” she pants, “oh fuck yes,” following as she lowers herself onto his prick.  
  
“You’re insatiable,” he gasps, slamming his hips up and pushing his girth deeper into her. She wobbles with the force of his thrust, steadying herself with hands on his chest. He holds her waist with one hand, placing the other on her breast, thumbing and plucking the nipple like he did earlier, feeling the same ripples around his cock as he does it. As she increases her pace again he has to hold on to her shoulder for leverage so he can keep pounding into her. He can feel the heat coiling in his belly again, his balls drawing tight, pressure increasing,” Ngh, I’m close, Hope, fuck.”  
  
He doesn’t realise he’d closed his eyes until there’s a growl and he snaps them open to look up at her. There’s a sheen of sweat on her face, neck and chest, a trickle of it running down between her breasts as they bounce with the force of their movements. He looks into her eyes which are glowing orange-yellow, mouth open, brow creased with the effort keeping her eyes open, he thinks. Her gaze is so intense as if she’s begging him to understand something, before her face goes slack with pleasure, crying out as she comes again. When the ripples get less intense she opens her eyes again and looks down at him, working her hips faster, intent on drawing his orgasm from him and suddenly he realises his fantasy from last night was actually a memory, it’s why he was able to picture it so vividly. A strangled moan rips from his throat as comes deep inside of her, hips in constant motion until every drop of come is wrung from him.  
  
They both flop down onto the blanket beneath them, exhausted but completely satisfied. It’s the most intense sex he can remember having, Hope’s wolf and vampire natures surely being the cause of needs that can’t be satisfied by gentle, inexperienced partners. He knows all about sex with vampires, both as one himself and as a human. The tribrid lays her head on his chest, arm around his waist and leg over both of his thighs as he pulls her close. They kiss lazily, wordlessly until they both fall into a doze. He wakes to Hope pressing kisses to his down his chest, stomach and happy trail, her intentions clear.  
  
“Hope,” he groans, “come on, there’s some factors you’re not considering here,” he motions to his crotch where his dick lies limp and tries to pull her back up his body but she won’t budge. She nuzzles at the base of his dick, noses and sucks at his balls. It feels good but the reality is that a man his age needs some time to recover, no matter how much he wants to have her again. She smirks up at him before she waves a hand over his crotch. He feels a brief cold tingle over the whole area, then the wet heat of her taking his cock into her mouth, perfect suction as it hardens against all odds, “Mmm,” he moans as his whole body heats with arousal, “I don’t think that’s the proper use of Witchcraft, sweetheart.”  
  
She pulls off with an obscene pop, “Are you complaining?” she asks with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.  
  
He lets out a low moan as she grazes her teeth lightly along his shaft and cupping his balls, “No,” he gasps, “not at all.”

\- FIN -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it, my first het story. Since I'm a slash fan at heart I intend to use this as a basis for a M/M pairing set in the TVD/TO universe. Come back if that tickles your fancy!


End file.
